


Love At First Lick

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief loves to lick Bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Lick

Original drawing (pen and pencil)

Drawing after I messed about with my paint program. Not bad for a first try.


End file.
